Caillou: Try, Try Again (Alternate)
Transcript Standard Mode -- Caillou was wearing T-shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes * (Now we advance, Caillou was wearing T-shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes... Rosie was wearing white T-shirt, green strap, yellow sandles... Caillou's Mommy was wearing white shirt with no arms, red skirt and shoes... and finally, Caillou's Daddy was wearing orange T-shirt, blue swimsuit and shoes.) * Caillou's Mommy: Come on, Caillou. The sooner you're finished your breakfast, the sooner we can get going. * Caillou: OK, Mommy. Uh-oh! * (Rosie eats the cereal with Caillou's Daddy.) * Caillou: Here, Daddy, can ya blow this up? Finished! Let's go. * Caillou's Daddy: Alright. Why don't you grab what you wanna bring from your bedroom? * Charlie Green: Where you going?! * Caillou: I want to wear my new running shoes. * Rosie: Then why are you answering to me? * Tina Dandridge: Welcome aboard, Rosie! Yaha! (sees you Rosie) You gonna have to go the beach, would you now? * Rosie: You going anywhere go to beach? * (then Caillou tries to tying his shoes) * Charlie Green: Caillou, are you sure you wanna bring all these toys to the beach? * Caillou: Yes, Charlie. Can you tie my shoes? We gotta hurry! * Charlie Green: You're getting to be such a big boy. How would you like to learn how to tie your own shoes? * Caillou: Right. * Charlie Green: Here, I'll show you, and first up we put one lace over the other and pull, then we make a loop, which we call a tree, and this other lace is a rabbit. * Caillou: A rabbit... really?! * Charlie Green: Sure. He runs around the tree and down his hole. And see? Your shoe is tied. Okay, now YOU try, and first one lace over the other. Mm-hmm, Now make the tree. That's the rabbit. Now where does he run? * Caillou: It's too hard! * Charlie Green: You wanna try it once more? * Angry Grandpa: Hey, Charlie, check this out! This is Caillou was tying shoes. * Caillou: No, I like my old shoes. * Angry Grandpa: Of course, not! * (Back to Caillou's Daddy and Rosie.) * Caillou's Daddy: Here we go, Rosie. Off to the beach. * Caillou: Here, Daddy. * Caillou's Daddy: Can you watch Rosie put theses in the car? * Caillou: OK. (Caillou's Daddy was leaving) Ohh! Guys, my foot hurts! * Charlie Green: That's because you've outgrown those shoes. Here, let's put on the new ones, OK? * Angry Grandpa: Why, looky. Here we go, Tina! * Tina Dandridge: What might this here be? * Caillou: Money, that's yours, keep it! * Charlie Green: Money, he says! * Angry Grandpa: Keep it, he says! * (then drops down with Caillou and Rosie, and Charlie Green and Angry Grandpa laughing and hugging) * Tina Dandridge: Hmm, 132? * Darla Sherman: 132? * Tina Dandridge: (shakes her hand) A cabin boy don't need have your 132! (she laughs and paper threw away) * Angry Grandpa and Charlie Green: NO!! * Rosie: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Rosie aims to on her way, to get off the Caillou's house, when suddenly she sees something from afar. One of the character named, Mario from Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Stars. Then Mario kicked off the Bowser's keep, and Mario flies up and calls out to Tina.) * Mario: Land ho! Land ho! * Tina Dandridge: There should be, you guys! Off to the beach! Ha ha! * Caillou's Mommy: You know, it's okay you didn't figure out how to tie your shoes the first time. You could try again when you feel like it. * Caillou: I know, you guys! * (meanwhile at the beach) * Charlie Green: Stupid Mario! Taking your 132 version like that and throw it away tomorrow! * Angry Grandpa: Calm yourself, Charlie. Just been lucky that Tina was generous enough not to stop him. * (as Rosie was wearing yellow swimsuit, Caillou's Mommy was red swimsuit, Caillou's Daddy was wearing nothing and blue swimsuit, and finally Caillou was still white T-shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap, and shoes) * Caillou's Mommy: I wouldn't want you to get sunburn and you're next, Caillou! * Caillou's Daddy: Ah, a nice relaxing day at the beach. What could be better? * (meanwhile at the cottage house from Charlie Green and The Brave Little Toaster characters was watching the TV news) * Charlie Green: Let's go watch the TV news! * Shrek: (in news) Eyewitnesses estimated the man's weight at somewhere between four and five hundred pounds! * (Kirby change the channel) * Peter Griffin: (in news) And now on the lighter side of the news, and I use the term loosely! (as Caillou was taken away from the hotel room) * Kirby: Darn it! (change the channel again) * (as the reports shouting) * Roland Orzabal: (in TV) No! This beach is perfectly safe! This was an isolated incident! * Michael Jordan: (in TV) I agree with you, Roland. Roland! Isn't that exactly what you said right before the recall of tainted Roland Brand Mayonnaise? * Roland Orzabal: (in TV, gets angrily) Now, guys! YOU KNOW THAT QUESTION IS OUT OF BOUNDS!!! This interview is over! * Michael Jordan: (in TV) Roland?! * Kirby: Aw, guys! We are appliances! (turn off the TV) Don't make any fight! The same from the last 2,000 days! Chores! And what am I? * Blanky: Forget us, Kirby, but it takes time to properly sugarcoat a response. * Kirby: Let's go to the scaleroom. (spins the number the scale) 437? 55? Oh my god, 300 and... Hey a hundred and 50. Oh God, that's 260 pounds! I'm a big fat pig! Ha, ha! * Radio: Now Kirby, you do have big bones. * Kirby: Guys, no one gains 300 pounds to bone! But I'm going on a diet. From this day forward I pledge there will be no lettuce too leaf-eater. No tomatoes too bites. No corn-on-the-cob too many vegetables with delicious vegetables, to prevent me from reaching my scientifically determined ideal weight! As God is my witness, (enraged screaming) I'LL ALWAYS BE VEGETABLES AGAIN!!! Aftermath Mode -- Caillou was wearing nothing, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes * (then Caillou was wearing nothing, green swimsuit and blue line, blue cap, and shoes. Still Rosie was wearing yellow swimsuit, Caillou's Mommy was red swimsuit, Caillou's Daddy was wearing nothing and blue swimsuit and blue sky and sunny day) * (Caillou's Mommy give you to sunscreen on Caillou's back) * Caillou: Let's play catch, Daddy. * Caillou's Daddy: OK. * Caillou: No, wait. * (Caillou gets worried, and he sees from kite.) * Caillou's Daddy: That's a great idea, Caillou. * Caillou: No, I wanna play baseball. * Caillou's Daddy: (to Caillou's Mommy) OK, baseball it is. * (Caillou was walking with reverse, and hit the log and slips off.) * Caillou: (starts crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Eee-hee-heeeeeee! DADDY! * Charlie Green: (gasps) Caillou's crying! * Caillou's Daddy: (gasps and runs off) What's happened? * Caillou: (cries) I was an accident! * Caillou's Daddy: Why don't you go to find Rosie, right?! * (then Caillou tries build sandcastle and Rosie comes in) * Rosie: Rosie, do it! (walks off and build it) You fill the pail with sand, pad it down, and turn it over. So, now YOU try, Caillou. * (Caillou gasps, and accidentally sand is lower, then Caillou starts crying again.) * Caillou: Eee-hee-heeeeee! Waaaaaaaaaah! Mommy! Mommy! * Caillou's Mommy: What is it, Caillou? * Caillou: Rosie was building my sandcastle! * Caillou's Mommy: I think was that's enough, you should be have to play nicely with your little boy. * Caillou: This is all your fault, Mommy! And that is final! (then Caillou and Rosie walks off the sand) * Charlie Green: Oh, no! Another scene of Caillou's crying! Why can cartoon more like the Tommy Pickles? Just sit there's I'm gonna pass the fire! Say anything! Go anywhere! The sit there, suddenly on her pass. With no! You got Caillou? Just sit you around crying all day, ha-ha!